


Good Boy

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Peter reads as really young, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, So be warned, Unspecified Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Based off a prompt on Tumblr: Starkercest and thigh fucking
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 642





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseee read the warnings. this fic is tagged underaged and while Peter's age isn't specified, I feel like he reads as really young here so beware.
> 
> This is based of this [post](https://satanic-starker.tumblr.com/post/611216803848404992/very-tiny-peter-getting-thigh-fucked-by-his-daddy):
> 
> very tiny Peter getting thigh fucked by his daddy Tony at like 2am because Tony worked a 14 hour shift that day and Peter just wants to be with him. So sleepily, Tony doesn't think too much about 'soft against cock' and goes to town fucking his son's soft little legs, consistently brushing against his little balls, giving him his first ever orgasm just by doing that

Peter feels guilty.

His daddy just came home at 11:30 PM. The boy knows because he was supposed to be in bed by 10 but the babysitter gave him some ice cream for finishing all his homework. New babysitter though because Peter always finishes his homework ahead of time.

'Cause he's smart like his daddy and if he finishes early, Peter could spend time with him if he gets home on time.

See, Peter's smart.

He hasn't seen his daddy since two days ago! And it's not fair that when he does, he knows he should be sleeping.

He squeezes his eyes shut, tries to be the good boy his daddy says he is, but ten minutes later, he knows he won't be able to sleep. Not alone anyway…

And besides, his daddy loves to cuddle with him.

So like a ninja, Peter creeps out of his superhero themed bed. His pajamas are a size too big and tend to slip down his slim hips. He'll grow into them sooner rather than later, but for now, he has to make sure to hike them up just so they don't get left behind.

It wouldn't matter anyway, it's summer, and really hot. He only continues tugging them up because it's expected of him.

The door to his daddy's room creeks open when he peeks inside. The door to the ensuite bathroom is open, the bathroom light partially illuminating the room.

There's a large lump in the bed and Peter's heart ticks up in excitement.

He quickly enters and tiptoes to the bed. There's a chance his daddy would wake up and then he'd send him back to his own bed. Alone.

Peter refuses to let that happen. He deserves his daddy's hugs and kisses and he wants them now!

He almost trips on the hem of his pajamas. That would've been bad since it would've woken up his daddy for sure. With a huff, he wiggles his way out of them and lets them pool on the floor.

He doesn't need 'em.

He climbs into the bed, carefully, trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping father. When he's crouched there on his hands and knees, frozen like a nervous animal, he takes a look at the situation.

His daddy is sprawled out like a starfish, limbs spread out. Probably because of the heat. He's also not wearing anything which makes Peter frown because he's been told countless times that he can't sleep in bed naked.

Maybe it's 'cause his daddy's just so tired?

The only thing his daddy wears is the thin sheet and it covers him from the waist down to where his feet peek out.

He just looks so… big and strong compared to Peter's lean, skinny body. And his daddy is so much hairier than him, dark hair sprinkled along his toned chest… The same hair goes from his belly button downward in a sparse trail until it disappears beneath the sheet.

Peter barely has any hair on his body besides the wild, thick curls on his head so he finds it fascinating. He almost reaches out a hand to touch it, but he pulls back. He doesn't want to wake his daddy, after all.

Instead, Peter carefully places a hand on his daddy's shoulder. He gets no reaction but he feels how his daddy's skin is still warm and soft from his shower. Leaning closer, he could smell his daddy's familiar soap and shampoo and the need to cuddle up with him grows.

Peter carefully lifts the sheet and just as carefully, slips his smaller body next to his daddy's. When there's no reaction, he curls up closer, his head on his father's shoulder and small hands curled into fists on his chest.

His dad moves then, turning on his side and a large arm falls across Peter's waist. He squeaks in surprise, certain his dad's waking up, but the man just sighs deeply and continues dreaming.

The boy sighs in relief but has to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable. When he finally manages, he's pressed into a small ball against Tony's chest. His back is being warmed by his daddy's front and his daddy's arm is the perfect pillow for his head.

Peter mimics the deep, happy sigh his father gave earlier and wraps a hand around Tony's wrist as he snuggles in.

He can finally sleep.

* * *

Peter wakes up because of two reasons.

He feels unbearably _hot_ , for one, and two, he feels _funny_.

His groggy mind realizes why that is a moment later. His daddy is still pressed up close against his back but there's something hot and hard bumping against his butt and– what is that?!

"Ah… ah…"

His daddy's voice is soft and the grunts are short bursts of warm breath against his ear. It almost tickles but it makes him shiver like he's cold. He's not though… There's a curious feeling in the pit of his stomach and his toes curl in reflex.

Peter is frozen in indecision on what to do but he realizes his daddy isn't awake. His dad is… He's rubbing against him, something hard poking between his cheeks and it's so hot… Peter wonders if it feels uncomfortable.

Maybe, that's it?

The boy tries to shift in place but his daddy's hand on his hip clamps down hard enough that Peter whimpers. The grip instantly loosens but instead of his father rolling away, he presses even closer.

His daddy's fingers drag along the band of his boxers, clumsy but then, they slip beneath and start to drag his underwear down. Peter wiggles instinctively and it only helps his father pull them down to his knees.

"Daddy–" Peter protests in a hushed whisper but Tony doesn't hear him or if he does, he chooses to ignore him.

The boy continues to lay there but then that– thing, whatever it is, presses against his bare skin and Peter gasps. Without his underwater in the way, he could feel his daddy's heat, feel the prickle of hair against his bottom. It makes the situation feel all too real and yet… It feels good.

He squirms some more, shifting this way and that, inadvertently making it feel good for his dad. It isn't his intention, it just feels _weird_.

He reaches back and tries to pat his daddy's hip. Wake him, maybe… But then his father's arms curl around him, holding him tight as his hips rock.

"Dad…" Peter tries again.

And his daddy finally responds.

His beard tickles and his lips drag across his ear.

"Feel so good, baby–" His father murmurs, voice so breathy and low. Peter's never heard his father sound like that and it– it confuses him and makes something spark in the pit of his stomach.

He loves… loves making his daddy feel good…

His daddy's hand drags down and Peter squeaks when it passes between his legs, causing sparks of _something_ to go off.

It feels better than anything. Better than eating ice cream, better than the hugs his daddy gives him… Is this what his daddy meant by feeling good…?

The hand doesn't stop there though and Peter whimpers, squirming to try to get it to touch him there again. His daddy has an agenda though. His hand settles on his thigh and his warm, thick fingers close around soft flesh and he lifts Peter's leg a bit.

The boy doesn't know why until he feels that searing heat that's been against his butt move until it presses between his legs. He tries to see what it is, but by now, he's already guessed what it is.

"F-fuck–" his daddy grunts behind him as he starts to move. "Making daddy's cock feel so good…"

His daddy's cock… It's a hard solid length pressed between his soft inner thighs. The rocking of his daddy's body against his makes his smaller one sway forward, only to be pulled back by his father's hands.

It's rubbing against him… And his… His much smaller cock feels good too. Peter whimpers when he realizes that's it… That's what his daddy touched earlier and now, he's getting as much friction as he wants while his daddy moves against him.

It's just so much bigger that every thrust his daddy makes rubs against his sensitive skin. Peter can't help but be curious even as he's barely catching his breath. He's panting and gasping, small, muffled whimpers barely being suppressed against the pillow.

His thighs feel damp now.

He reaches between his legs and touches it… His fingers become wet with fluid and in the light shining from the bathroom, he sees a sheen of wetness over his fingers. It's clear and it's coming from the tip of his father's cock.

It makes what his father's doing so much easier… His daddy thrusts back and forth, the slippery wetness dripping from the tip of his cock and down the length. It gets smeared over Peter's thighs and the way his daddy moves becomes so smooth and effortless.

"Daddy… daddy…" Peter gasps when his father's hips start to knock harshly against his bottom. It doesn't feel bad, but it feels really weird.

Peter's little cock feels… so good though… With all the wetness, his daddy's cock rubs against his own hard little thing and it feels so good… the length dragging across his… The way his daddy's tip rubs against his small balls.

There's a pressure building up inside him. With every thrust and every drag of his daddy's cock under his, it builds and builds. Peter thrashes in his father's hold, head shaking side to side and eyes squeezed shut.

His thighs squeeze together in instinct and he presses a palm against his hard little cock, trembling when that pressure inside him _doubles, triples…_

It busts out of him, his muscles locking down tight as he experiences something ethereal. He's left gasping and shuddering, hand squeezing tight around his little cock. There's more wetness spilling across his fist and he shivers with oversensitivity.

Behind him, his daddy is still grunting, groaning with labored breaths as he continues to rub his cock between Peter's legs.

Peter feels so… warm. And a bit floaty, but most of all, he feels so… so good…

He… he wants his daddy to feel good too...

His fingers bump against his daddy's cock as it slides between his thighs and he rubs his fingers around the length as it pushes forward. He can feel the thick veins all around it… the thick tip as it rubs against his too sensitive skin…

He cries out when the rhythm his daddy has been building falters and falls apart. The sound of his daddy's hips against his bottom startles him more than the actual feeling of their bodies coming together.

"Oh– Mmm…" His daddy groans and then he feels it.

His daddy's cock feels like it grows bigger between his thighs… It pulses and then, more wetness spills out.

Peter gasps because it's a lot more than before. Large globs of white spurt out of the tip and it makes such a mess that Peter's dumbfounded by the volume. It spills between his legs, some even make it to his belly and chest… So much…

But when it's all over… His daddy's cock softens and while it still rubs between Peter's legs, it's no longer hard. It feels soft, but still so much bigger than his. He feels it rubbing against him like before, smearing all that hot mess in between his cheeks and Peter's breath catches when he feels the tip glance over his little hole.

His daddy finally settles down though and Peter has some vague thought that he should clean up the mess… His daddy would say he's a good boy if he does… But then, his eyelids grow heavy and he feels _exhausted_ but sated… Happy... Warm and much loved because his daddy made him feel good… Peter made him feel good, too...

Peter tells himself he's a good boy and nods off to sleep, curled up in his daddy's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
